


Cyber Butt

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Fingering, Artificial Intelligence, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Clone Sex, Clone Wars, Clones, Cloning Copy Machine (Gravity Falls), Cyberpunk, Cybersex, DC Dystopia (Supernatural & Supernatural RPF), DNA, Dystopia, Everyone Is Gay, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fingerfucking, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Internet, Internet Famous, Leo is Superhero, M/M, Magic Fingers, Male Homosexuality, Marvel Universe, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Spiderman-like, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the far dystopian future, long after our extinction, the AI generated clones of people who lived in our time. The new world was populated with thousands of copies of Lionel Messi, Cristiano Ronaldo, Elon Musk, Albert Einstein and even two Adolf Hitlers. The only problem is that the AI had no experience in creating females, and now, it had to pick one of the males to carry the task of pregnancy and reproduction. What could possibly go wrong? How about EVERYTHING!





	Cyber Butt

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by Cyperpunk 2077, Akira, Ghost in the shell and few trailers of Death Stranding. With that being said, the main focus of it is football players, more specifically Lionel Messi.

In the year 2080, as a result of global warming and massive radiations, an unexpected disaster hit the entire globe, and for unknown reasons, all females started to grow uncontrollable, incurable uterine tumors that put humanity at the brink of extinction. 

It was rumored to be a test for a biological weapon that went out of control. It was the scariest crises homosapiens ever faced! In less than a month, most women were dead and the surviving ones were sterile. That's when the human race saw the end of their existence as inevitable.

Scientists, billionaires, and national leaders sat together from all around the world, trying to find a way to save our species from disappearing forever. The only solution was to put the DNAs of the most talented, effective and influential people in some sort of—container that can live on after our demise.

People with the highest intelligence were the first to offer their DNAs to be placed in that container. Then it became a trend and all celebrities, wealthy people, athletes, and creatives started doing the same. Even some dead people reserved DNAs were implemented. The container was sent from one country to another to collect the best of what humanity had to give. It was a symbol of hope in really miserable times.

That container wasn't just a box that can survive all environmental changes. It was also supported by the most advanced artificial intelligence on Earth. It has a womb-like machine that was programmed to wait until the planet gets habitable again before it starts producing babies out of the stored DNAs.

By the year 2113, all humans were dead. Earth was covered with oceans, volcanos, and tornados for decades. All the industrial life and the factories we created were wiped out. The pollution was no more. Eventually, the planet healed all the damage we caused and recreated a new healthy ecosystem.

Around the year 2800, seven centuries after human extinction. Finally, the container woke up, and decided to create humans from the reserved DNAs but it made some changes to our species along the way. Some as a result of errors, some as adaptive mechanisms for us to survive in the new world.

What the container created was basically cyber humans that do not need the biological functions; food, sleep, and sex to stay alive. Aside from the brains and the hearts, these new people had no internal organs what so ever. They looked like normal humans from the outside but it was all computer chips in the inside.

This new design had a major drawback though. While humans don't need food and drink anymore, they need sun rays none stop to recharge themselves, and thus to stay alive; which meant that they've to keep most of their skin exposed all the time, and the smaller the person, the less skin surface he got and the more naked he needs to be in order to survive.

The new humans never heard of females and they had no attraction or sexual desire to anyone what so ever. So, being almost entirely naked most of the time wouldn't be considered as much of a taboo or inconvenience as it used to be in our time, or as cyber humans refer to it "The Flesh Humans Era"

The container womb also had a weird set of settings. All the so-called babies it produces were being created at the age of 20! It is a weird design choice but scientists programmed that in the container because they were afraid that infants might never survive alone, especially without caring moms!

With these settings, the artificial womb started working, making a loud noise in the process of replicating the very first DNA. That noise was good though because it scared all the animals in the area, giving the new humans a chance to learn and adapt without any predators preying on them. 

It was a glorious moment as the first 20 years old newborn came out from that artificial womb. The door of that capsule-shaped container opened. A huge amount of gas came out, making the whole place so foggy, and when it settled down, the curious species all over planet Earth finally saw the face of the new Adam. It was none other than Elon Musk version 001!

The original Elon played a major role in putting together the container. Thus, he was honored to be the first to be recreated. Many other intelligent individuals came after him, including Albert Einstein 001! The machine kept producing more and more cyber clones and among the babies were singers, writers, movie directors, and also famous footballers like Pele 001, Maradona 001, Cristiano Ronaldo 001 and the very unique Lionel Messi 001!

The container produced cyber humans from over ten thousand different DNAs and started producing multiple copies of each of them too. It started creating 1,000 Elon and the plan was to create 1,000 clones of every single DNA. That didn't work as planned though because when Hitler 001 met with Hitler 002, he got so upset about having a clone and destroyed the artificial womb once and for all!

It seemed like a disaster at first glance, and it absolutely was but thank God, the new world will have only two maniacs Hitlers while having 1000 Elon Musk, 1000 Einstein and 1000 Lionel Messi among many others that were created before the container's womb destruction incident. 

After that unfortunate event, the container AI decided to hide from all the cyber humans to avoid any further damage to its hardware. Despite the loss of the womb, the AI still had full access to all humans' internal chips, and it kept playing the role of God among them, changing whatever it wants, whenever it wants both physically and mentally as well.

By the year 3000, all Cyber Humans were referring to the container as God, everyone except for Elon Musk clones who rationally defined it as "the motherboard" and kept examining the contrast between the behaviors of "mother nature" and "motherboard" and how differently they operate in the new world just like if they had this friends-enemies relationship.

Another group that refused to refer to the AI as God were the two rebels Hitler 001 and 002 who called it the damn box. These two Hitlers were the Cains of the new Earth. The world was full of dystopian chaos because of them but unlike Abel, no one ever dies because the cyborg bodies keep regenerating none stop, and even if anyone shut down due to lack of exposure to the sun, they usually recover once their batteries were recharged.

With no consequences to evil doing, the cyber human race was always in conflicts and wars, destroying the beautiful earth all over again but this time without the fear of extinction because nature can't defeat them this time around. They reached a new level of brutality and sociopathy, not just the two Hitler's but everyone. It was a new human nature to demand torture and drive pleasure through sadism.

Except for a few good men, they had no respect for plants and animals because they didn't need to eat anymore. They had no respect for housing and shelters because they don't need to sleep anymore. They had no sense of tripe because they survive solo anyway. They had no clue that intimate relationships exist, let alone get involved in any.

At some point, the container AI realized that humans will never settle down and stop fighting unless they've something to lose, families which they love and worry about. It was the only way to make peace on Earth again. So the AI decided to modify one of its cyber children to have wombs that can carry semen and data and create new humans.

The AI or as Elon calls it the motherboard decided that those new baby humans must be tiny, vulnerable, adorable and so cute. So, that the adult, the grown ones will have no choice but to fall for caring for them and cease fighting and focus on parenting these new creatures. That was the AI plan to fix the broken reality of the year 3000, just like God never tried that before!

With all humans being men, the container AI had no idea who to pick to make fertile and to solve that problem it went back to the pre-saved data from our time to figure it out. Surprisingly, the scientists who put together the Container didn't provide any information about how humans should reproduce. That's probably because when the container project was finally completed, they were no females on Earth anymore and all their DNAs were mutated which made it impossible to store any of it for future regeneration. 

Ironically, when the AI couldn't find anything in its guideline folders, it started searching through the rest of the info like world history, cultures and it even went through all the UNESCO and Guinness World Records documents with no luck on which of the cyber human clones should be able to get pregnant. After a long aimless search, the AI had no choice but to go through internet history from the year 2080; our internet, looking for who of the existing humans used to be a good candidate for male pregnancy!

Since internet history wasn't thought to be as important by scientists when the container was put together, it was saved in less secure memory hardware which made it go through more environmental damage than the data at the core.

Thus, most of the internet history was corrupted, and the real tragedy was that the AI treated this incomplete data as "the ancient world heritage" in a similar way to how people treat any ruins which usually lead to diametrically wrong conclusions. For instance, in the internet history, in "Archive of Our Own" website, there was one fan fiction about Lionel Messi getting pregnant, and there was no other available data about any other human being impregnated.

So, the AI logic went by the percentage of the available content and reached to the conclusion that 100% of male pregnancy fantasies by the extinct humans were about Leo! Which was basically one damn paragraph. Thus it assumed that Lionel would be the most attractive choice for cybermen to breed!

So, the new God; the container's artificial intelligence remotely rearranged the chips inside all the 1000 Lionel Messi clones and created wombs within each one of them. It also altered the AI of all other men to be attracted to Messi's butt as the primary sexual stimulator.

The AI figured out that pleasure, sex and love were not enough to put things in order. It needed humans to have a purpose in their lives and to do so, their lives must have an ending because without ending there would be no sense of journey and destination.

So, it made humans mortal. They die once they were not exposed to the sun for too long and unlike before, their batteries can not be revived or recharged after drying out. The AI also added a new maximum age for Cyber humans for them to shut down automatically. It was a randomly selected number between 100 and 200 years. 

Back to reproduction. The AI didn't limit the penis as the sole sexual intercourse organ. All pointed parts of the human body work too. After that update, fingers and tongues can transfer genetic data too which means that Leo could get pregnant by just fingering or rimming!

That was to boost the population for sure not to serve some sick fantasy or anything like that. Another major change to Lionel clones was milk production. It wasn't limited to his nipples anymore. All the squeezable parts of his body were enhanced to produce milk which means that if anyone squeezes one of Messi's thighs or buttocks or even shoulders, it will start oozing milk too. That was an upgrade to make it easy for the upcoming kids to "breastfeed" or just feed at this point.

An error happened through this massive modification phase and caused the first clone of each DNA to receive the feelings and sensations from all the other clones of the same DNA. So, if any of Cristiano versions get a blow job, Cris 001 will feel it too, and if any of Lionel versions get raped, Leo 001 will feel something in his ass too!

With that error, reproduction wasn't the main focus of the cyber human race just yet. Not for the first version of each DNA for sure because it was impossible to focus on intimate relationships or anything with new sensation coming to them every other second! It wasn't long before all the primary clones learned how to cope with the feelings they get from their copies and created an organization known as Agents 001. This cyber gang's main goal was to track down all the other versions "from 002 to 1000" of each individual and eliminate them to stop the uncontrollable influx of emotions.

That was the case for almost everyone except for "our little superhero" Leo 001 who was on the run, as all other 001 versions signed an agreement to cooperate and eliminate all their copies and they also agreed that once the operation is done, each one of them will have a "Lionel Messi" of his own to breed and keep as a personal pet, and since the world was filled with torture and sadism already, it was normal for them to want Leo as a slave rather than a partner.

Messi was working on his own, destroying all his clones while trying to save all others' clones because he knew that once cyber humans are no more distracted, they'll go after his 1000 versions and their wombs! He couldn't tolerate the idea of feeling a thousand cock penetrating him at the same time. He couldn't handle feeling pregnant and going through the pain of delivering babies a thousand times! It was just too much for him to handle.

Leo was like Batman of the new world, roaming the streets in the shadows, killing his lookalikes and saving the rest without leaving any traces, avoiding contact with the 001 versions of all cyber humans because these agents were far more skilled and intelligent than the rest because they experience all that the rest were experiencing through that error.

There was another reason why Lionel kept sneaking around. When all the AI changes didn't give the results it desired, it made one final modification to make sure that Leo attracts as many cyber humans as possible. It limited the sun rays absorption —which is essential for survival— to Messi's butt which means that the rest of the Argentinian skin does not absorb light anymore.

Despite behaving like a real superhero, Leo wasn't looking like one. He had no choice but to dress in a thong body shaper and a butt lifter all the freaking time just to get maximum exposure and absorb the energy he so badly needs. He used all the skills he inherited from the original Messi to swing dynamically all over the place like a spiderman, and he had to kill without being seen as all other humans were programmed to—well—fuck him in the ass.

The world was after Leo but Leo was after the world too! He was so determined to eliminate all his clones and those who're chasing them. He was even more determined to go after that damn AI itself and destroy it. He knew it will be a long ordeal but if he inherited anything from the original Messi, it would be that he never give up or quit no matter what!

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> "HEY, YOU! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I have too many long-running stories at this point, and I can't tell which one to update next. So, why don't you leave me a comment below, letting me know that this is the story you're interested in. Even if it is one word like "More" "Update" or "Nice" just so I have feedback that someone out there is reading, enjoying and probably waiting for the next chapter of this work, thus move it higher in my update list :)
> 
> Peace!


End file.
